The Last Petal
by Foreverandtrulyyours
Summary: She wasn't suppose to be apart of any of this. She was suppose to smile and look pretty. Then he came along and he changed everything. She can either be his only hope or his final downfall.
1. Chapter 1

I was running for my life. I saw men and women, once calm cool and collected officers and storm troopers, going hysterical. Everyone was running. Everyone was trying to find a pod, a ship, anything that could get them off this god-forsaken planet. It was going to explode any minute.

I had felt apprehensive this morning. I am by no means force sensitive but I had that feeling in my gut that something horrible was going to happen. Well, besides the fact that another system would be destroyed. Since seeing the Halien system destroyed not two days ago, I had an awakening of my own. The minute I saw that bean of red light leave Star Killer Base I knew I could no long sit by and watch this. I had to leave, I had to escape. I couldn't sit by and watch this happen, not when millions of living creatures would constantly be slaughtered using this new weapon. I had retreated to my chambers numb and been confined to my bed replying the scene over and over in my head.

When the ground started shaking I knew this was the end. I left my corridors running straight into a storm trooper.

"Where is Kylo Ren?" I demanded.

"He was down near the reactor core" He hurried out before running down the corridor.

Down the stairs I went not bothering who I hit in the mist of chaos. All that mattered was that I got to him. I had arrived at the top of the reactor when I saw him run outside. His was angry, no he was full of rage. He must have been tracking that girl, the girl who was force sensitive as well.

Knowing he was going into the forest I knew I needed to get a ship immediately. I ran to the private hanger for officers and saw one remaining ship left. Jumping in I realized that was quite inexperienced with flying. I had taken a few lessons in my youth and had seen others do it. Hitting all the buttons rapidly I was shocked that the ship took off. As I hit several pillars I managed to remove the ship from the hanger.

I knew the direction that he was running towards, the neighboring west side of the forest. I did not by any means have a plan. All I knew was that I needed to get to him. Landing was not that bad and as I ran down the ramp I felt the planet tremble again and felt the harshness of the cold.

The sun was seemingly drained leaving the forest in darkness. The snow was quite high as I tried to run through it in my ill quipped shoes. The wind kept hitting me with its icy breath as I tried to clutch my jacket to insulate the warmth.

Trudging through the forest I heard the familiar sound of the lightsaber and ran towards it. I was just about to shout his name when I ran straight into General Hux.

"What are you doing out here Braelynn? I was looking everywhere for you. Get to my ship immediately. I am to fetch Kylo Ren" He released my forearms.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am to take us to the Supreme Leader. Now go!"

He pointed to the direction his ship was for emphasis and abruptly started moving towards the sound of the lightsaber.

"I'm not going with you" I said simply, still rooted in my spot in the snow.

He whipped around and started at me with wide eyes "What?" he seethed.

"I'm not going with you. I won't stand by and watch you kill millions. I can't, I won't." I had made my mind up the minute that red blast had left this planet. Even though his prized weapon was now on the verge of collapse I knew he would never give up until the galaxy was submerged into darkness and death.

"How dare you defy me? Defy the First Order? You WILL leave with me." His blue eyes glowed with rage in the dark. He took a threatening step towards me. "Get to my ship NOW"

"I've told you I've made up my mind. You can leave, go to that being you call master. I am going to take Kylo Ren and go" I stayed calm and collected, knowing his anger would only double if I raised my voice.

"Kylo Ren? You would go for him, you would-" He stopped and then peered at me with a newfound look. "You love him" I knew him well enough to see his emotions flicker in his eyes. Rage was the dominant emotion but I saw jealously and for just a brief second, sadness.

"Just let us go" I said simply, not bothering to confirm what he now already knew.

"I will not defy the Supreme Leader, I will take Kylo Ren to him. You can die here for all I care." He turned again and starting moving quickly.

Just then I heard a cry, Kylo Ren had been injured. I started running towards him by then was yanked back by hair and let a cry out of my own.

Hux slammed me into a tree "DIE HERE" he screamed, his body shaking with rage as he did it again and again.

Everything started slowly fading into black and my head hit into the tree again and again.

The next sound I hear was the sound of a ship taking off. I got up, staggering, holding my head that was seeping with blood. I don't know how I'm alive, I don't know I woke up in time to get off this planet. I looked up to see the familiar sight of Hux's ship depart. I knew Kylo Ren was on it, he would live and that was all that mattered.

I started stumbling, falling into the trees and to the ground, a trail of blood behind me. I needed to get off this planet. It was in its final seconds, the ground rumbled confirming this. I pushed myself harder than I ever had to get to the ship. Falling into the control panels I pulled up as the ground below crumbled. In the distance I saw a white ship, the Millennium Falcon. I followed it, jumping into lightspeed to do so. I knew that it would go to the Resistance base, the only chance I had at survival. Hearing the familiar sound of the Resistance x-wing jets behind me I knew I would probably be shot down. I just didn't care at this point, my head was pounding, it was hard to think. I knew the chances of me surviving the new few minutes were slim. I knew that even if I wasn't shot down the odds were that the Resistance wouldn't have let me live and this was assuming my head injury wouldn't kill me first. I had done nothing in my past to help them. I was part of the thing they despised most. They had no reason to let me live, especially when they found out who I was. But in that moment it didn't matter. He was safe and I was free.

The blackness started closing in again and I found myself sinking back into the chair.

"He is safe and I am free" I chanted in my head. And that was all the ever mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know why you saved her"

"It was the right thing to do. I saw her before on Star Killer base, I don't think she was apart of anything."

"She is part of the First Order! She is-"

I let out a groan. Everything hurts. Where am I? What happened? I try to open my eyes and the first thing I see is a very bright light, I immediately shut them. I'm dead aren't I? Wait, no I can't be. There wouldn't be this much pain in death, right?

"Hey there, you wanna try opening your eyes?" I heard a voice gently ask. It's male.

I try again, slowly at first then I give time for my eyes to adjust. I'm in a dark brown room with a bright light hanging from the ceiling.

I turn to the side to see where the voices were coming from.

There are two men watching me. One is kneeling towards my bed with dark hair and olive skin. The other, a man with dark skin and hair, is in a hover chair.

"Hey you took a pretty nasty fall there. You have a concussion, a few broken ribs, and some burns. Do you remember what happened?" The man kneeling next to me says.

"I-" I stop, my voice is horse. I clear my throat. "I was flying here"

"From Star Killer Base" the man in the hover chair interjects.

I nod in confirmation.

"Why did you follow us?" The man in the hover chair interjects again. I get the feeling he really doesn't like the fact that they saved me.

"I-" This is going to be hard to explain to them my story. How or why I got here. I don't know if I can trust them yet, if they will let me live. I don't know how much I should tell them. They probably know my story, but I know they don't know all of it. "I'm here to join the Resistance"

The man in the hover chair lets out a sarcastic laugh "Do you think we honestly believe you? We know exactly who you are."

"And who is she?" a woman says as she walks into the room.

One look at her and I know exactly who she is. I am in the presence of General Leia Organa. It wasn't her trademark imposing presence that gave her away, it is her eyes. They are exactly like….like _his._

 _This is his mother_

"Her name is Braelynn Sera. She is the wife of General Hux" The man in the hover chair informs the General Organa.

The General just stares at me, and then I feel it. The familiar brush of the force in my mind.

 _She is like him, She is force-sensitive._

She just stares at me, the brush of the force growing stronger. I'm not one of the weak minded, she can't read me easily. I have also been trained to resist any attempt at mind readying from a force-sensitive. She realizes this slowly, when she knows she isn't getting any sort of information. She isn't trained, she doesn't really know how to do it, I conclude.

"Would you like to inform us on why you followed our fleet?" She finally asks.

I sit up slowly, my head and body still pounding.

"I couldn't be part of the First Order anymore. The moment I saw what that weapon did to those planets; I knew I had to get out of there. When the planet started to collapse I saw my opportunity and took it" I answer truthful.

"You expect us to believe that? You've grown up with the First Order, you have been Hux's wife for the past five years. You've seen first hand what they have done to the galaxy, the millions they have slaughtered. You never seemed to have a problem with it. The-"

The man with the dark hair cuts the man in the hover chair off.

"Finn, you did the same. You grew up in the First Order and you left it."

"You were in the First Order?" I asked the man- Finn. I don't recognize him.

"I was a storm trooper. I served under Captain Phasma. You probably wouldn't know me."

"You where those helmets all the time. I only knew a handful of troopers that were assigned to protect me"

"Well I remember you, always trailing after your husband or Kylo Ren"

The General's face falls at the mention of her son's name.

 _She knows who is he, what he has become._

"What's your number?" I ask

"I have a name now, not like the First Order cared to give me one"

"I'm sorry Finn, isn't it?" I apologize. I need to show them I'm not a threat.

"FN-2168" He replies.

Then it dawns on me. FN-2168, the one that helped the Rebel escape.

I turn to the dark haired man still kneeling by my bed. Now I recognize the men "You are the rebel who escaped" I turn to Finn "and you are the storm trooper who helped him escape"

"That's us, the dynamic duo" The main with the dark hair smiles "The name is Po by the way"

"Nice to meet you Po" I try to smile back, I am in still so much pain.

"Ok enough with the pleasantries" The General has seemed to recover from the mention of her son's name. "How can we trust you? You are obviously very high ranked in the First Order, and the wife of the top General. You could be here to get information to give back your husband, to infiltrate the Resistance, to wipe us out"

"Believe me- I want no part of the First Order. I can't sit by and watch this suffering continue through the galaxy. I want to help you all, I want to put an end to them. I have information on the First Order, I have money, I can help you."

"How do we know you won't contact your husband?" Finn asks.

"Believe me my husband wants nothing to do with me. He probably thinks I am dead anyways. He's the one who did the damage to my head" Everyone's eyes go wide at the mention of that.

"Why did he attack you like that?" The General asks in a slightly softer tone.

"Because I refused to follow him, because I didn't want any part in the First Order anymore" _They can't know the other reason- especially General Organa._

"And so he attacked you?" Po asks gently

"He hit me against the tree until I lost consciousness. He left me for dead. I was able to gain consciousness and get to a ship and followed the Millennium Falcon here."

"What a monster" Finn says grimly.

"You can stay here provided you give us all the information you have on the First Order. And just to be clear we don't fully trust you" then the General leaves.

"How is your pain? On a scale from 1-10?" Po asks gently.

"9" I answer weakly.

He summons the medical droid who gives me a shot of what I can assume is pain medication.

I lay back down on the bed, relived to feel the drugs working in my system.

"Just take it easy, ok? I'll be back later to check on you. Just rest." Po gives me a small smile and him and Finn leave me alone.

I'm grateful to be alive, to be given a chance to make things right.

I think back to _him_. I know he is with my husband and the Supreme Leader by now. I remember the cry; I wonder how bad he is hurt. I wonder if Hux has done anything to him in his anger at what he discovered. I wonder what the Supreme Leader is doing to him right now. Pushing him further and further into the dark side, corrupting his soul.

I wonder is he is thinking about me.


End file.
